Voyager discovers the Planet of the Apes
by Chaos Evans
Summary: Voyager is having some problems and the crew can't find out what is causing them. Later they find this planet were apes rule and the humans act like mindless animals. The crew investigate to find out how the humans and apes get to the Delta Quadrant and when the apes became the rules and not the humans. Bad summary, I'll try to fix it later.
1. The Report and Old Scrolls

**Author's Note**

I'm writing this crossover, because I felt that there needed to be a crossover of star trek and the planet of the apes. Both were a big hit in the 70's and if written right the paring could be an awesome story. I just hope that I'll write it were people will like it.

I'll place the story in the orignal planet of the apes, but in the past, before Taylor's ship landed on the planet and see how it will chang history. All so, the planet will not be Earth just one that is similar to it, so it kind of is a mix of the orignal planet of the apes and the Tim Barton planet of the apes in 2001. Hope that is not confusing for you, just remember the apes look like the orignal ones.

I've chosen the U.S.S Voyager crew for the crossover, because it's my favorite crew and I thought it would be batter in the Delta Quadrant.

I might change the name. I don't like the name, but I could not think of something else.

* * *

_**Voyager discovers the Planet of the Apes**_

**Chapter One **

**The Report and Old Scrolls**

_On the U.S.S Voyager_

Capetian Kathryn Janeway was sitting in her ready room at her desk, drinking a cup of coffee, and going over some reports about near by planets, stars, ect. The door chime sounded.

"Come." said the Captain. Commander Chakotay walked into the room with a pad that looked like another report in hand.

"Captain, long ranged sensors just spotted a very interesting planet an hour away at warp nine." he said. Judging from his smile and the way he said it, Janeway know he wanted to go check out this planet for some reason.

"What's so interesting about this planet, Chakotay?" she asked him, before she took another sip of her coffee.

"I'm glad you asked that, Captain. From what our sensors are telling us, the planet is very similar to Earth, but there is evidence of a nuclear war. I think it would be a good idea to investigate it." he said then handed her the pad. She looked over the report, the planet was a little bit off of their path and would probably delay their return to home by a day, maybe more, but it has been over a month since the last time they found something interesting and since the planet was similar to Earth. It might have eatable plants that could replenish their food supply.

"Alright then, let's go see what we can find on this planet. Change our heading and we should only go at warp four, nothing higher. B'Elanna says there is something wrong with the plasma relays, but she cannot find a way to fix them." she said.

"That is unfortunate. On warp four it will take us a whole day to get there." he said. His smile went away from hearing the bad news.

Don't worry, I'm sure she will find a way to fix it. Your dismissed." she said. She gave back the pad to Chakotay. His smile came back, but he was still not as happy as he was when he came in the ready room.

"You wouldn't be disappointed, Captain. I'm sure we will find something of interest there." he said before he left the ready room. The Captain finished off her coffee and was done looking over the reports. Her eyes were hurting from looking at the pads to long, but she had to go on the bridge for her shift, which will only last for two hours and then she could go to her quarters and get some rest.

* * *

_On the Planet of the Apes_

It was late at night most of the apes were asleep at their homes, but there were a few apes awake and working. One of those apes was a young, orangutan priest named Doyok. He was reading or was trying to read an ancient scroll dating back to the time of the Lawgiver. A week ago a team of archeologist found fifty-six scrolls in a cave deep in the forest. It was now his job to interpret what they say and make one copy of each of them, then give them to the Ape council to look over. If they decide that the Lawgiver did make them, then the scrolls will be put into a museum, more copies will be made, and apes of all ages will learn from them.

"This does not make sence." he said to himself. The more he read the more confusing it was. The scroll was talking about a place called Earth. The scroll says

_" We will never again see Earth, but we have made this place our new home and we have built duplicates of some of Earth's most famous structures like the Eiffel Tower and the Statue of Liberty to make it feel more like home."_

Doyok never heard of Earth or these other structures. At first he thought Earth might be the Lawgiver's place of birth, but the more he read it seemed like the Lawgiver did not write this scroll or any of the scrolls. As he looked at the scroll, he believed it was much older than thought. It looked like it was a thousand-years older than any other scrolls the Lawgiver made, but that is impossible. He put down the scroll and packed up another scroll that he already looked over, it said.

_"One of the chimpanzees named Ceaser, has gone missing and it is believed that he is armed and dangerous. "_

Even though he could only translate that one sentence from the scroll, it confused him more than any of the others. Why would a chimpanzee be considered dangerous, ape does not kill ape. Whose he a prisoner that escaped from jail and took a weapon from a guard? He put down the scroll, his head began to ache and he could no longer think straight.

"Perhaps I should go to sleep. Maybe one of the other scrolls holds the answers I seek." he said to himself. He got up and left the room to go to his house where his new wife was at. She most likely stayed up waiting for him and will have a plate of cooled food on the table.

* * *

Hope that this chapter was not too boring for you. I'll try to make the next one more interesting.

Please review and thanks for reading.


	2. Bad News

**Chapter Two**

**Bad News**

_On the U.S.S Voyager, _

Down in engineering, B'Elanna, the chief engineer of Voyager was going over some readings of the bio-jel packs. For some reason two of them were not working. According to the readings there was nothing wrong with them, but they would not work.

She wanted to scream and destroy everything within arms reach. No matter what she tried, she couldn't find a single thing wrong with them.

After much thought, she decided that the Doctor should have a look at them, since there seemed to be nothing wrong with the mechanical parts there might be something wrong with the biological parts, which may explain why she couldn't find anything.

"Ensign, come over here." she ordered a near by engineer only a few feet away from her. He quickly came over to see what his superior wanted.

"Yes Ma'am?" he asked.

"Bring these bio-jel packs to sick bay and ask the Doctor to run some tests on them." she ordered him.

"Right away, Ma'am." he took the bio-jel packs and left for sick bay. Hopefully the Doctor will find something she could work with. Now she had to work on all the other malfunctions that were popping up everywhere.

* * *

On the bridge, Captain Janeway was sitting in her captain's char with a cup of coffee in her hand. Only the Captain, Commander Tuvok, Ensign Kim and a few nameless crewman were working on the bridge.

"What's our status?" she asked.

"At our present speed we will arrive at the planet in eighteen hours, twenty-two minutes and ten seconds." Tuvok, said in his cool Vulcan voice.

"Good, how is the ship? Any new problems I should new about?" she asked.

"Yes, unfortunately the ship seems to be losing extra power, but not at a frightening level. The Engineering crew is working on the problem as we speak." Tuvok said matter-a-factly.

Captain Janeway didn't like the sound of that, but knew that there was little she could do. She will just have to let her Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres work on it and hopefully she'll fix it.

Thinking about this plant some more, she wondered if there would be any intelligent life forms there. If it was like Earth then there is a good chance of humanoid life forms living and thriving on the plant. Of course many other Star Fleet captains have thought the same things of unexplored planets in the past and most of the time they find out that the closest thing to intelligent life on the plant is no smarter than a common Earth monkey.

"Ensign Kim, please take a look at the long rang sensors and see if there is any more information on the planet." she ordered.

"Right away, Ma'am." Kim said as he looked up the incoming information of the plant. " It appears that there is large bodies of water all over the plant, taking up eighty point twenty-five percent of the planet's surface. Most of the water is salt water with the about the same percentage of salt as Earth's oceans. As for fresh water, there is only fifteen percent of it making most of the land a desert like claimant. Even with the fresh water only a few places look like plant life can grow there." he reported.

"So, that planet has more water than Earth, but has less drinkable water and plant life." she said, sounding amused by the facts given to her.

"It would appear so, Captain. The theory of a nuclear war may explain the planet having a desert like claimant in most places, but that would mean an intelligent society would have lived there at one point or is still living on the planet." Tuvok pointed out.

"Is there any sign of artificial buildings or structures of some kind on the planet, Ensign Kim?" she asked, looking back at him.

"No, ma'am. If there were, they would have to be no bigger then a two-story house for us not to see them this far away." Kim replied.

"What of life forms? If there are plants on the planet's surface then there could be life forms as well." Tuvok asked.

Pushing some buttons, Kim looked frustrated as he tried to check the readings. Giving up he told them: "It looks like something has gone wrong with the long rang sensors. It will not give me any information on the planet except that it's there."

"What about the close rang sensors?" the Captain asked.

Checking, Kim said: " They are still working, but they are starting to acting up and I don't know what's causing it."

Tuvok moved over to where, Kim was at to look at the problem and hopefully be able to fix it. As he was looking at the computer, he know there was something extremely wrong. Not only was it the sensors, but many other systems were acting up. Knowing there was little he could do at this point, he tapped his Star Fleet badge and said:

"Commander Tuvok to Engineering."

"I know, I know! We are working on it. There is reports flooding in about different malfunctions all over the ship!" B'Elanna shouted.

"Lieutenant Torres, please lower your voice and calmly explain these malfunctions. The bridge has not been informed of theses multiple problems." Tuvok said, looking over at the Captain to see what human emotion she was showing. As he expected, she had a look of pure concentration and determination.

"About ten minutes ago, we began to receive all kinds of reports of malfunctions all across the ship. At first they were small things that were not important, but then they started to get more and more serious. The reason the bridge may have not been warned is, because most of the communication systems are not working. At this rate we will loss all of the ships systems that includes the life support, weapons, and all the other major ones." she explained.

Janeway had a grave face, she know this was bad and that they needed to fix it soon.

"B'Elanna, what do you suggest for us to do?" Janeway asked.

"In less if these problems are not fixed within the next twenty-four hours, we will need to dock the ship somewhere." B'Elanna said.

"Understood. But where could we dock if need be?" she asked, more to herself than anybody else as she thought.

"With our long rang sensors out of commission, it will be impossible for us to locate any near by docking stations if there is any within the rang that Voyage can travel to in time." Tuvok said.

Thinking of all the possible options they could take, she made up her mind.

"Alright, put the ship on yellow alert." she said, getting up from her Captain's chair. "Ensign, send out an S.O.S. to anybody for help." she ordered a random officer that was working on the bridge.

"Captain, what if there is no ships close enough to received our distress signal?" Ensign Kim asked.

" Don't wary about that, I have already thought of that. The planet we are currently heading to appears to be safe for us to land Voyager on its surface, but that will be our last resort. First, we must try everything you can to fix whatever it is that's causing all these problems."

The atmosphere was now heavy with weary as everyone went to work. Janeway knew she could be caught up in the other's emotions; she was their leader and it would be very bad for the crew's morale if they see the Captain show any signs of being wearied.

* * *

_On the Planet of the Apes_

Doyok had left three hours early to go to work. No one else was there, yet, but he didn't care. All night he couldn't sleep, the mystery of the scrolls kept him awake and he knew he needed to find out what they say. There was one scroll that he had over looked, so that was the first he tried to translate and to his surprize, it was in good condition making it easy to read. It only took him an hour to read it and write down what he had translated on a different scroll, but now that he had read all of it, he wished the elements would have destroyed the scroll and the heathen writings within it.

As Doyok looked over the scroll in his hands, a feeling of dread or anxiety washed over him like a massive hurricane flooding and destroying the lands.

"This can't be, there must be some mistake." he muttered under his breath. "I...I must go tell Dr. Zaius." He picked up the only scroll that he was able to completely translate along with some other things and put them inside his briefcase. Quickly, he ran out to tell Zaius of what was written on the scroll that shouldn't even exit.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello readers thanks for reading my fanfiction story. I know the chapter is short and I could have done better with it, but it was taking forever to write it.

Please write a review and tell me what you think of my story.


	3. An Orangutan's Funeral

**Chapter Three: An Orangutan's Funeral **

_On the Planet of the Apes _

"Friends, family and loved ones. We're gathered here to honor a beloved ape who went before his time." an orangutan priest began to speak in front of fifty other orangutans with a hand few of chimpanzees and two or three gorillas.

Next to where the old priest was standing was a large coffin made of stone. The outside was hand curved to look like an ape with its hands folded. In the back was a large stone statue of the Lawgiver that must have been at last fifteen feet tall and it seemed as if his stone eyes were watching every ape in the room.

It was a closed coffin, because the body was in such a bad state when they had fond him that there was little the mortician could do to make him look like he was an ape. They were only able to identify him as Doyok by finding his work idea on him and that he was the only ape missing.

Apparently the police had told the family that a bear had attacked him on his walk to work in the morning. Even though the bear was never fond and a few apes said they saw him walking into the Ape Council building that morning, but not seeing him leave, no one had thought it was foul play and that the bear story was the complete truth.

Doyok's wife now widow, was crying waterfalls as the priest continued to speak.

"He left behind a loving wife, younger siblings and parents that are proud to have called him their son. If only he hadn't left his home that early when the sun had not even begun to rise. But we cannot dwell on that. No, we must look on the good times we had with this young ape."

In the crowd of mourning apes, Dr. Zaius was sitting down in the back with the other apes that worked with Dr. Doyok.

Technically Doyok was not a doctor, but he was working on hid doctors degree. He only had about three more months until he gained the degree, but everyone thought it would be alright to give the dead ape the title. He did do the work and was top of his class and no one would complain about the matter.

Once the Priest was done speaking, he asked: "Is there any ape here that would like to say a few words before we send Dr. Doyok to his final resting place?"

No one seemed to want to speak up, as Dr. Zaius looked around the room. The family was still in shock over the whole thing and everyone else was either to sad to speak or wasn't close enough to want to go up and tell everyone what they thought of Dr. Doyok.

_"I might as well say a few words. It was my fault after all. I know I should have burned those scrolls the minute we fond them." _Dr. Zaius thought, as he stood up and walked to the front.

"Yes, I would like to say a few words." he told the Priest.

"Then by all means go ahead Dr. Zaius." The Priest stepped aside to give him the floor.

Turning around to the group of apes, he began to speak. : "I didn't know much of Dr. Doyok, but what I did know was that he was a hard worker that wanted to help ape kind grow in knowledge and wisdom. Some may say it was foolish for him to walk to work at night, but I say he did it, because he felt that he needed to. We may never know what he was thinking in his last moments in this world, but I know that he is in a better place now. That is all I have to say."

He then walked back to his sea. No one else had anything to say and they buried the coffin outside.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey readers. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry this was really short it's just that I didn't want to write any more in this chapter.

I killed off my OC, because I didn't want to deal with him anymore and I hate how the apes say no ape has killed another ape before, so I wanted for that law to be broken again.

We all know the apes have never killed ape thing is not true from the fifth planet of the apes movie "Battle for the Planet of the Apes" were Aldo a gorilla who styled himself "General" had killed Caesar's son, Cornelius. And later in the movie, Caesar killed Aldo for killing Cornelius.

There has also been some planet of the apes comics and books that have apes killing other apes.

Please write a review and thanks for reading.


End file.
